A connection assembly for a traction battery of an electric vehicle commonly has at least one busbar and at least one flexible electrical connection element. The busbar and the flexible electrical connection element extend along each other in an extension direction. The busbar connects cells of the traction battery and the flexible electrical connection element can be used for monitoring voltages at certain positions of the connection assembly, for example, for monitoring voltages at certain cells to check the integrity of the cells.
The cells within a traction battery can move relative to one another due to mechanical forces during use or due to thermal expansion. This relative movement can lead to a loss of the electrical connection created by the busbar.